Ten Again
by peddiegirl101
Summary: Patricia and Eddie get into an argument, calling each other kids. But what happens when they wake up as 10 year olds? Why did this happen? And how are they going to get out of this one?
1. Chapter 1

**No one's POV**

"I think you're being _really_ dramatic about this!" Eddie said harshly.

"I am _not_!" Patricia yelled back at him. "I think _you're_ being insensitive about this!"

"Oh, no." Joy sighed. "What are you two fighting about _now_?"

"Nothing!" Eddie huffed.

"Stay out of it, Joy!" Patricia crossed her arms.

"Yikes. Sounds nasty." Joy commented.

Patricia rolled her eyes and went right back to the fight. "You picked _her_ over _me_!"

"I did _not_ pick KT over you! I just… lost track of time."

"You missed _our_ date because you 'lost track of time' with KT? _That's _your story?" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"We're _friends_, Patricia. I can have other _friends_ besides you, can't I?" Eddie crossed his arms. They were going in a full-out fight; one that wasn't going anywhere, at that.

"I _never_ said you couldn't! But you seem to be a lot more than just 'friends' with KT if you forgot about our date!"

Eddie groaned, sensing Patricia wasn't going to let this go. "We _are_ just friends!"

"You say that, but—"

"You know what?" Eddie interrupted Patricia. "You're acting like a kid right now!"

"Oh? And you're not?" Patricia yelled. "You're being even _more_ immature than I am!"

"Quit being so childish!" Eddie shouted.

"After you quit acting like a child!" Patricia yelled back.

"You're so immature!" they both yelled at each other, in unison. And those were the words that they would both regret.

**This is the new (and my first!) co write I am doing with Gleeandpeddiefans1234. I wrote this chapter! If you're interested in who wrote what chapter, just check down here!**


	2. Chapter 2

Next day  
Patricia's pov  
Ugh. I got up and said "hi!" to Mara.

"hey, wait, Patricia?" Mara said.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, because you're a ten year old "Mara said.

"No I'm not!"I argued.

"Okay, look in the mirror then." Mara said. I walked to the mirror in the girls' bathroom.

"Omigod." I touched the young face I was seeing in the mirror. "No way!"

I heard a knock on the door.

"Eddie is that you?" I loudly asked.

"Yup!" I heard a voice sigh on the other side. I opened the door.

"Oh." Eddie said at the sight of Patricia. "You're a ten year old, too."

"How did this happen?" I demanded.

"I don't know. Let's think." Eddie ran his small hand through his thin hair.

"First, what are we going to do? We're_ ten_! We can't go to the school!" I exclaimed.

"We're just lucky it's Friday." Eddie sighed loudly.

"ok come on let's go talk to Fabian." I suggested.

"Okay."Eddie said. "Maybe he can help."

We headed down the stairs, but were stopped by KT, who said "Patricia? Eddie? Is that you guys?"

"Yeah, it's us we turned into ten year olds." Eddie said

"We have _no_ idea how or why." I added.

"Okay… Well, I'll see you guys later." KT gave us a funny look.

We walked to Eddie and Fabian's room. Eddie opened the door and we sat on the bed. Fabian looked up from his laptop. He had to do a double take of us. After we explained _again_ that we were 10 year-olds and had no idea why, we began talking about what to do.

"Okay. So… what do we do?" Eddie asked.

"It's not like we can stay ten forever." I commented.

"Okay, let's think… What did you two do last night?" Fabian said. He pulled out a notebook to take notes, like the dork he was.

"Well, we_ may_ have had fight last night… But that's all we did." Eddie shrugged.

"A fight over what?" Fabian scribbled something down in his notebook. When no one responded, he looked up. "Come on, guys. This is important. It could help me figure out what happened."

"It was _so_ stupid." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"_You're_ stupid!" Patricia mumbled.

"Guys!" Fabian sighed with frustration toward the two. "Cooperate with me, here!"

"He skipped _our_ date to go hang out with _KT_." Patricia crossed her arms.

"I did _not_ 'skip' it! I was _late_ because I had a vision and we were investigating and lost track of time!" Eddie huffed.

"You were an _hour_ late!" Patricia protested.

"At least I showed up!" Eddie argued back.

"Please, you guys! Quit arguing for two seconds!" Fabian moaned. He wrote something else down in his notebook. "Eddie, you said you had a vision, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah. That's why KT and I—"

"I don't need to here anymore arguing, so save it." Fabian said. "What was it about?"

"There was someone standing behind me…" Eddie started. "He kept whispering in my ear. It was something I couldn't understand, though. Like a different language."

"Can you recall what it was?" Fabian continued scribbling in his notebook.

Eddie looked down. "No. That's what I was trying to figure out. I thought if I researched Osiris stuff, then maybe I would be able to remember."

"Well, when you remember, let me know." Fabian put his notebook down and brought out his laptop. "In the mean time, I will see what I can do."

"Come on, Yacker." Eddie motioned for her to get up. "We have school."

"Fitting in uniforms is going to be fun." Patricia groaned.

**Gleeandpeddiefans1234 wrote most of this, then got writers block, so I finished it! Good job! *round of applause* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Eddie's pov**  
"Hey, Amber we need your help." Patricia asked as we walked into Amber's room.

"Wait. First of all, what do you need help with? And second of all, Patricia? Eddie? What happened to you guys?" she asked and tried to touch Patricia's face, but then Patricia slapped it away .

"We don't know, but can you make us a uniform that would fit us?" I asked

"I can try, but I need to know what size you guys. Let me go get my stuff." Amber got up and left to go get whatever she needed.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Patricia said a sarcastic tone

"Okay, I'm back. Patricia, get up so I can measure you." Amber said as she walked back into the room

"Okay." Patricia said and got up. Amber measured Patricia and then she wrote something down and she told me to get up so that she could do the same. She measured me and wrote it down.

"Okay, so I'll go get the stuff to make it. You guys need new outfits, mostly because you don't fit in most of your outfits. How about this: I'll take you shopping and then we can get the stuff I need to make your new uniforms." Amber said and me and Patricia nodded in agreement.

**At the store Eddie's pov**  
"Okay, so, there's the girls place and that's the boys place. Eddie, you go over there and find an outfit with Fabian. Patricia, you go over there and I'll come with you." Amber said and then left with Patricia. Fabian walked to the shirts with me.

"Why did you come with me? I can handle myself." I said to Fabian as I went through the shirts.

"Well, A) you're a ten year old and B) Amber forced me to." Fabian said.

"Well, let's go over there. I found some shirts, so I just need pants" I said and we headed to the pants.

Patricia's pov  
"Why did you have to come with me?" I complained as I went through the shirts.

"Well, because I'm paying and you're ten." Amber said as she helped look for shirts for me.

"Well, I'm done; I found outfits." I motioned to the pile in my arm.

"Let's go find Eddie and Fabian" Amber said. We went to go find the boys.

"There you guys are. Are you ready?" I asked them.

"Yeah, we're done. Let's go" Eddie said and then we put our stuff in the cart and then we went to go pay.

"Ok, let's go buy fabric for your uniforms." Amber said and then we headed to the fabric place.

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked as he grabbed my small hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied and then he kissed my cheek softly.

"Aww! You guys are _so_ cute as ten year olds!" Amber said and I glared at her.

**Gleeandpeddiefans123 changed her name to Krystal loves sick puppies! She also wrote this chapter! **


End file.
